


Evil To do list

by Guespenguel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, beaucoup de OOC Woups, to do list
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 11:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guespenguel/pseuds/Guespenguel
Summary: Sugawara décide de faire un to do list pour se libérer l'esprit. CA TOURNE MAL.[A partir du prompt "Include a very-long to do list", que le site du NaNoWriMo m'a proposé avec amour]





	Evil To do list

**Author's Note:**

> C'est du fluff  
> J'pense que c'est OOC mais je sais pas trop, j'ai jamais écrit sur ces deux personnages ensemble, je découvre je tâtonne.  
> Bref, dans tous les cas, enjoy eeeet.... enjoy

Suga posa son stylo sur la feuille, puis le releva, hésitant. Il fit une petite grimace, fit tournoyer son feutre entre ses deux quelques fois et le reposa à nouveau, avant de le poser, désespéré. Il avait lu quelque part que faire une to do list apaisait l'esprit, permettait de se recentrer. « Pff. Bullshit. » songea-t-il alors que seuls apparaissaient en haut de la feuille les mots « Très longue (peut-être) to do list ». Il fit un tour complet sur sa chaise de bureau et la stoppa, finalement décidé à en finir le plus vite possible. « Allez, juste le premier, puis ça ira tout seul après. »  
« -Passer une journée entière à câliner Keiji »  
Il rougit violemment. C'était vraiment bon de commencer par ça ? Oh, qu'importait, ça n'était pas non plus censé être dans un ordre précis. Même si il était assuré que si un jour Daichi tombait dessus, il se ferait railler pour des mois. Il regarda sa boîte de feutre, reposa celui qu'il avait entre les mains et prit celui de la teinte suivante.  
« -Dormir dans un palace  
-Caresser un hibou. »  
Koushi s'arrêta dans sa réflexion pour se lancer dans une autre : il y avait un certain nombre de choses qu'il voulait faire avec Keiji. Il avait la flemme d'écrire « avec Keiji » à chaque fois. Il inscrivit rapidement en haut à droite de la feuille « ♥ = avec Keiji » et rajouta un cœur à côté de son précédent vœu. Il changea de feutre.  
« -Aller en Nouvelle-Zélande.  
-Me marier ♥  
-Devenir célèbre grâce à mes dessins  
-Adopter des enfants ♥  
-Voir une aurore boréale ♥  
-Faire un bonhomme de neige géant. »  
Koushi rit légèrement face à sa propre immaturité.  
« -Adopter un chat »  
Il griffonna un chaton à côté.  
« -Faire comme dans Titanic (sans couler) ♥  
-Rencontrer Haruichi Furudate  
-Changer de canapé »  
Le leur commençait vraiment à partir en morceaux.  
« -Chanter All I want for Christmas is you avec Keiji »  
Ca n'avait du sens qu'avec la présence de Keiji, alors il tenait à le préciser avec des mots (au cas où son lui du futur n'ait pas vu la légende plus haut).  
« -Avoir toutes les couleurs de Promarker  
-Voir le plus beau coucher de soleil du monde ♥  
-Avoir un mur entièrement couvent de posters  
-Décorer de la vaisselle car l'industrielle est moche  
-Ranger le salon (♥ soutiens-moi dans ma souffrance chéri) »  
Koushi dut poser sa tête sur le plat de son bureau pour calmer les rires frénétiques qui s'échappaient de lui après qu'il eut écrit cette phrase. Il attendit de s'être calmé, se redressa, prit une grande gorgée d'air et se remit à sa tâche.  
« -Faire de l'équitation  
-Aider des tortues »  
Les mignonnes tortues.  
« -Ouvrir et manger une noix de coco  
-Aller chez le coiffeur ♥  
-Aller voir un match de coupe de monde de volley ♥  
-Repeindre l'appartement ♥  
-Dormir à la belle étoile ♥ »  
C'était vrai, après le premier, c'était allé tout seul. Il était déjà rempli le recto de sa feuille. Il eut un petit sourire satisfait et il retourna la feuille, sa prochaine idée fleurissant déjà dans son esprit.  
« -Relire Alors vous ne serez plus jamais triste en un jour dans un arbre  
-Apprendre à jouer de la guitare  
-Jouer de la guitare sur la plage, devant un coucher de soleil ♥ »  
Il était niais. Il le savait. Il l'avait toujours su en fait.  
« -Faire un prank téléphonique à Oikawa, et regarder Iwaizumi désespérer toute la journée ♥  
-Faire un prank téléphonique à Akaashi en modifiant ma voix et en disant des choses chaudes. »  
Koushi rougit malgré lui à l'idée de ce qu'il pourrait dire. Mais juste un peu. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait jamais dit de choses chaudes. Ils étaient ensemble depuis presque 3 ans maintenant, tout de même.  
« -Manger un kiwi rouge. »  
Après avoir appris leur existence, il était toujours aussi intrigué.  
« -Finir le dessin de Keiji qui est actuellement enfermé dans un tiroir du bureau »  
Il l'avait commencé il y a près d'un an. « Oups » comme on dit.  
« -Faire un petit monde tout en origami  
-Aller dans un bar et boire avec Daichi  
-Aller dans un karaoké avec tout le monde et forcer Keiji à chanter le petit bonhomme en mousse »  
Les images défilèrent devant ses yeux et il ne put que difficilement se retenir d'éclater de rire bruyamment.  
« -Fabriquer une couronne de fleur pour la mettre sur la tête de Keiji  
-Embrasser Keiji »  
Koushi posa son feutre et regarda l'intégralité de sa feuille. Du recto au verso, il avait changé régulièrement de feutre, et son écriture s'étalait aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Il se sentait de bonne humeur.  
« -Faire un tour de grande roue ♥  
-Dire Je t'aime ♥  
-Changer mon surnom sur le téléphone de Keiji »  
Probablement en quelque chose de bien mielleux. D'ailleurs, il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu son surnom sur le téléphone de Keiji. Il faudrait qu'il mène l'enquête.  
« -Le jour de son anniversaire, décorer toute la maison avec des peluches de chouettes »  
Il souligna le « son » de petites vagues, avec un cœur au bout.  
« -Faire l'amour »  
Il avait failli marquer « tous les soirs », avant de se rendre compte qu'ils avaient tous deux besoin d'énergie pour travailler. Il avait donc barré ce qu'il avait commencé à formuler et avait mis un ♥ au bout. Il s'arrêta un instant pour réfléchir, le bout du feutre posé sur ses lèvres.  
« -Apprendre l'espéran »  
La bruit de la porte d'entrée se fermant fit sursauter Koushi. Il regarda le trait difforme que sa main avait tracé à cause de son tremblement. Il le contempla un instant, avant que son cerveau ne se remette soudainement en marche et lui informe qu'il risquait d'être compromis dans ses plans d'existence si sa feuille était retrouvée. Il ouvrit donc rapidement le tiroir le plus proche de lui, dans l'espoir d'y fourrer sa feuille avec une discrétion relative. Cependant, quand il tâtonna sur le bureau, il ne trouva que du bois, et il promena son regard autour de lui, légèrement perdu. Un poids sur ses épaules lui fit réaliser que son doux et tendre était juste derrière lui. Et qu'il tenait actuellement sa feuille en otage. Feuille que lui, surtout lui, ne devait pas lire. Il se leva brusquement, et tendit la main pour récupérer le papier que l'autre tenait.  
-Bonjour Keiji, comment s'est passée ta journée Keiji, peux-tu me rendre cette feuille Keiji ? questionna-t-il à toute vitesse, tentant en vain et récupérer son trésor et maudissant la différence entre lui et son copain qui le tenait hors de sa portée.  
-Pourquoi, c'est un cadeau pour moi ? demanda-t-il, un léger sourire sur le visage.  
« Tiens, j'aurais pu rajouter "Faire sourire Keiji" sur ma liste » songea-t-il avant de se rappeler de l'objet de sa panique des secondes précédentes, et de répondre, comme par réflexe :  
-Non.  
Suga s'aperçut que Keiji commençait déjà à lire et que son sourire grandissait. Aussi heureux que le fasse se sentir cette expression de joie, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir légèrement vexé du manque de respect de son incroyable vie privée. Il prit donc la mine la plus boudeuse qu'il avait en stock, lâcha un « Je boude » et s'enfuit jusque dans leur chambre. Il n'eut que quelques secondes à enfoncer dans son oreiller avant de se rendre compte qu'il aurait peut-être dû lutter un peu plus. Plus que peut-être, même. « Oups » comme on dit. Quelques minutes plus tard, le lit s'affaissa à ses côtés et deux bras entourèrent sa taille. La douce voix chuchotée de son copain parvint à ses oreilles :  
-Désolé d'avoir regardé ta feuille.  
-Mh.  
-Après-demain je pose un congé.  
-Mh.  
-On pourra se câliner toute la journée. Et aller se câliner à l'animalerie aussi.  
Koushi dégagea sa tête de son coussin pour pouvoir regarder Keiji. Ce-dernier profita de l'opportunité pour déposer un petit baiser sur ses lèvres.  
-Et de 3. Un quatrième est à portée. (Il esquissa un sourire). Je t'aime Koushi.  
Suga se tourna pour enfouir sa tête contre le torse de son petit-ami.  
-Je t'aime Keiji.  
Ils restèrent comme ça un instant.  
-Par contre, tu m'appelles pour me chuchoter des trucs chauds à l'oreille quand tu veux.  
Koushi se détacha soudainement de Keiji pour retrouver la cachette de son oreiller, rouge comme un pivoine. Il lança son poing de toutes ses forces dans le torse de son copain ; et, d'une manière ou d'une autre, ils finirent tous deux par rire, allongés sur leur lit.


End file.
